1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a webbing retractor that structures a seatbelt device of a vehicle.
2. Related Art
In a webbing retractor such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,273,191 for example, a distance from a webbing insert-through hole at a spool to the central axis of the spool is set to be short in order to aim for compactness of the spool and the like. Therefore, in such a webbing retractor, the webbing insert-through hole communicates with a torsion shaft accommodating hole in which the torsion shaft is provided at the spool. In such a structure, a portion of the torsion shaft, which portion is connected to the spool, is not set at the webbing insert-through hole side, so that the connected portion of the torsion shaft and the spool does not interfere with the webbing.
The portion of the torsion shaft, which portion is connected to the spool, is structured by a projection that is formed radially with respect to the central axis of the torsion shaft. A rotational force in the pull-out direction that the projection receives from the spool is divided into a component in the rotation tangent direction and a component in the rotation radius direction toward the central side. Here, because the projection is not set at the webbing insert-through hole side, the component of the rotation radius direction central side of the rotational force that the projection receives pushes the torsion shaft toward the webbing insert-through hole side. Therefore, there still remains room for improvement from the standpoint of the balance of the load that the torsion shaft receives from the spool.